Stay with me
by Catherine1996
Summary: What I would like to take place after 2x08. It's bellarke obliviously ;) contains spoilers from 2x08 so you've been warned. Im awful at summaries but I hope you'll give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stay with me**_

She came running to the gate, tears streaming down her face. He wanted to run to her but Ravens weight was pressed down on him. He sat in silence holding the girl who had lost the only person she had. Finn was her family, he had Octavia, Clarke had her mum but now she had no one.

However his eyes were still locked on Clarke, even with Raven. She stood at the gate while some guard, Bellamy thought it was Nathan but he was to far away to be sure, opened it to let her in. She slipped past the guard and ran to the ark.

Abby who was standing near Bellamy also ran to the ark, she caught Clarke just before she reached the entrance. She reached for Clarke's arm but her daughter moved out of her reach. She tried again to reach her but this time a loud "NO!" Escaped Clarke's lips. Her daughter looked at her and the glare she gave Abby was frightening.

"Get off me."

The blonde said under her breath. Abby stepped back and Clarke entered the ark.

* * *

A man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes came up behind Bellamy and Raven. Bellamy had seen him around the camp talking to Raven before, _'this must be Wick'_ he thought to himself.

"Raven?"

Wick questioned sitting down on her right hand side. Raven turned to him and her weight was lifted from Bellamy and instead placed on Wick as she burrowed her head into his chest. He lifted his arms cautiously and placed one around her shoulders and the other arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry."

He said into her hair, which made her cry even more.

* * *

Bellamy rose to his feet weary and shaky, but he couldn't think about himself, not when he knew Clarke was near breaking point or even past breaking point completely. He walked slowly to the large door of the ark. Abby caught his eye, she was bent over with her head in her hands. He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she was startled and looked up at the boy, who she thought knew her daughter better than she did. She tried to smile but she was in shock.

"Bellamy..."

She paused not knowing what to say. He looked down at Clarke's mother

"She did what needed to be done. If she hadn't he would have suffered."

Abby looked to the boy, finding it unbelievable that after his friend had died it was him that was trying to comfort her. She smiled and placed her hand over his,

"Thank you Bellamy. It's just..."

She paused looking at her the ground while she straightened up,

"I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

She said tears coming to her eyes.

"Abby the ground changed us, who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things, she knows that. She's the strongest person I know, she will get through this."

Abby looked to the boy, he shot Jaha, got on the drop ship to save his sister, saved Clarke multiple times from what she had heard and had lead 100 teenagers. This boy was a boy no longer.

"Thank you,"

she repeated,

"Clarke said you give inspiring speeches."

Normally he would have smiled at this, but it didn't feel right to smile. Not when Finn was tied to a post dead.

* * *

He walked towards the door but Abby grabbed his arm,

"She doesn't want to see anyone."

Abby looked distraught that she couldn't help her daughter.

"She might not want to see anyone, but she can't do this by herself."

He added. Abby let go of his arm

"You're right."

She said as she entered the drop ship. She hadn't been in the ship a minute before Bellamy heard Clarke scream

"OUT NOW!"

Abby came out of the ark with tears in her eyes.

_'Here goes nothing'_ Bellamy thought. He went to enter the ark, but turned when he heard a sigh. It was Abby, it didn't really matter what she said he was going to see her daughter, but Abby only nodded.

"The kitchen area."

She added informing him where her daughter was.

* * *

Bellamy walked down the corridor and entered the third door on his right. He looked around the kitchen and saw Clarke hunched in the corner with a bowl of water, that was stained red with blood.

"Mum I said get out."

It was a harsh tone, she said the words while keeping her back to the door.

"Clarke."

He almost whispered. She turned slowly tears welling in her eyes again.

"Bell-"

She broke of and the tears poured down her face. He rushed to her side not knowing what to do. Bellamy sat on the other side of the bowl, Clarke looked away from him and down to her hands, she kept scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing. Bellamy took her hands from the bowl, he knew what she was doing he did the same after shooting Jaha and killing Dax. It felt like the blood was forever soaked into his hands.

* * *

She tried to struggle against his hold but after 15 or 20 seconds she stopped. She looked at her hands like they were not supposed to be attached to her body.

"What have I done?"

She mumbled. She looked at Bellamy tears streaming down her face.

"What have I done?"

She asked meaning it to be rhetoric, but Bellamy answered anyway.

"You,"

He said moving the bowl of water with one hand while still holding Clarke's hand with the other,

"did the impossibly. You,"

He said moving so he was right in front of her,

"helped Finn, if you hadn't done it, the grounders would have made him suffer an unimaginable death. You,"

he said placing his hand on her cheek,

"set him free."

The whole time Clarke never took her eyes off Bellamy.

* * *

She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was unsure but returned her hug wrapping his arms around her waste. She buried her head into his neck and they sat in silence just hugging. He stroked her back and some how she ended up sitting to his right side.

* * *

After a few minutes she released him from the hug. "

"Bellamy, what am I going to do?"

Panic crossed her face. Clarke turned around so they were both facing the same way and leaned against Bellamy's frame. He placed his arm around her waist and her head fell to his shoulder.

"Survive."

He said simply.

"You're going to survive. You are the bravest person I know, not to mention the strongest. If anyone else had to go through this I don't think they'd survive but you are going to get through this. We have people to save from mount weather and I can't do it without you."

She placed her chin on his shoulder and he turned to look into her shining blue eyes.

"Jasper, Monty, Miller and the others need you. _I need you."_

She smiled at him before returning her head to his shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep."

He added.

"Can you stay with me? Plea-"

Bellamy cut her off

"You shouldn't have to ask."

He smiled

"I'm right here."

* * *

**So I have one fan fiction on the go but it's really hard to write sometimes. I never thought I'd write a fanfic with them actually in their time and place if you know what I mean, like I thought I'd do modern stuff and change the situation like with my other one.**

**I decided not to make Clarke or Bellamy happy because even though Finn was a bit of an ass (sorry Finn people) she loved him and Bellamy was his friend. They're not going to be happy because he's just died, so I'm sorry. If I continue this (and that's a big if) don't be expecting anything from them anytime soon.** **Anyway this popped into my head today and got stuck so I decided it might be good to post. **

**I think it's more of a one shot thing but if you lovely people would like to see it continued I will try my best. Give me some ideas.** **And IF I do continue it don't expect regular updates :)**

**Also I'm awful with names and descriptions so sorry** **The isn't much speaking so it's in bold just to break it up a bit :) ** **Reviews are always welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

Stay with me pt2

Abby paced back and forward. Why had Clarke not shouted at Bellamy? Why had she not kicked him out? How could this boy comfort her daughter better than she could?

Kane sat next to the door of the ark just watching her pace.

"Abby,"

Kane started, keeping his eyes on her.

"Stop."

When she didn't listen he rose to his feet and stood in her path.

"Abby!"

He repeated. This time she looked up, tears coming to her eyes.

"How can he comfort her better than I can? She's my daughter."

She was distraught but Kane patiently answered her.

"They've been through a lot together. We can't even begin to imagine what it was like for the two of them to lead a 100 teenagers and try to keep them safe. They're only children themselves."

He tried to reason. Kane and Abby had only been on the earth for a short period of time and already they were struggling to lead.

Abby looked to Kane

"Marcus, it's all my fault."

She sighed.

"She was sent to the ground because of me. She's suffered so long because of me. I sent her down here to die. I'm her mother! How could I do that? I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

Kane rested his hand on Abby's shoulder.

"If you hadn't sent her down here then the children probably wouldn't have survived. Sure they would have had Bellamy, but at the start I'm sure he wasn't a positive role model. Jaha told me that when Bellamy spoke to him on the radio for the first time, Clarke asked for him to be pardoned because most of the 100 were still alive because of him. She was wrong. They were alive because of both of them. If you hadn't sent her to the earth that boy with the spear in his chest would have died. It was Clarke's skills that saved him."

Abby looked and nodded slightly.

"Sometimes I think those two would make better leaders than we would."

Kane added.

* * *

She couldn't help it anymore, she had to see if Clarke was ok. It was around 2 in the morning and the camp was deserted with people returning to their tents and some their rooms in the ark. The only people that were still up were Wick and Raven. Abby could hear her sobbing still but decided to leave her with Wick.

Kane stayed with her but at about 1 he had sat down at the ark door and fallen asleep. He had told Abby to leave Bellamy and Clarke alone before he fell asleep but she couldn't listen.

* * *

She walked slowly down the corridor and looked through the glass on the door. There her daughter was sitting resting her head on Bellamy's shoulder asleep. He had his hands around her waist and his fingers were interlocked. The boy heard the noise and looked towards the window on the door.

Abby was unsure if she should enter the kitchen, she didn't want to disturb Clarke but she wanted to see her daughter and comfort her the way Bellamy was.

* * *

Abby entered the room as quietly as she could but the door creaked and Clarke stirred in Bellamy's arms. Bellamy looked up with an annoyed expression, but when he saw the sadness in Abby's eyes his harsh expression softened.

Abby stopped and stood a few feet away from the two, unsure what to do.

"How is she?"

Even though she knew it was a stupid question she had to ask.

"She's just tired."

He whispered his reply, so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping princess.

"Do you want me to sit with her now? You could get some sleep."

Abby asked but she already knew Bellamy wouldn't leave Clarke.

"No it's fine, I told her I'd stay here."

He smiled weakly.

"I'll get you a blanket."

Before he could say a word Abby had left the room and seconds later came in with a bright red blanket. She crossed the room and draped it over the two of them.

"Thanks."

Bellamy added as Abby stared at her sleeping daughter.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

She was hesitant to leave Clarke.

"I'm sure. You should go get some sleep."

He answered. Abby finally turned to leave. She was reassured that Bellamy would look after her daughter.

* * *

**Very short chapter from Abby's point of view :) thanks if you've liked or reviewed the last chapter. I have the 3rd chapter done but I might wait a day or two to upload it cause I won't get much done now cause I have exams. The next chapter is Clarke's point of view. If I get enough comments I might upload it a bit earlier :) **

**Review and follow if you'd like**


	3. Chapter 3

Stay with me pt 3

After her mother had left Clarke opened her eyes.

"Thank you. I don't think I could have coped with her babying me."

Bellamy looked down at her.

"No problem. At least we got a blanket out of it."

Clarke let out a small giggle. Then she gasped clasping her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

Bellamy asked worry crossing his face.

"I just laughed,"

Bellamy's expression softened and his worry faded.

"How can I laugh when Finns -?"

She couldn't say the word. In her mind he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. She looked up to Bellamy

"I'm a terrible person."

She wanted him to say she was a terrible person but instead he said

"Would Finn want you to never smile or laugh again? Spend the rest of your life grieving and upset? He wouldn't Clarke. You can't beat yourself up for what happened."

She wanted to fight with him shout at him. Of course she could beat herself up, it was her fault. But she was to tired and to weak.

"But it is my fault."

She said placing her head on his shoulder again.

"If anyone's to blame it's me."

He stated which got Clarke's attention.

"How'd you work that one out?"

She asked confused.

"Well if I hadn't given him the gun and told him to look for you, then he wouldn't have went to the village and he wouldn't have shot those people."

He looked upset.

"Had to be done."

She stated.

"Don't you see though what you did, had to be done too. Anyway I'm tired."

He added trying to change the subject.

"Try and get some sleep. Did you even sleep before your mum came in?"

"Not really, but it was just nice to sit and not talk."

She replied.

Clarke pulled the red blanket up to her neck and buried her head in Bellamy's chest. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist but she didn't mind. It made her feel safe and right now that's what she needed.

* * *

It took her a while to fall asleep, bit she eventually dosed off. However she soon wished she hadn't. The night was repeated in her dreams. The look she had given to Bellamy, the talk she had had with Lexa and the fatal moment when she killed her first love. But her dream played out differently. After she had pierced Finns heart with the tool Raven had given her, she stepped back from the body, looking at the weapon and her hands but as she looked up to Finns body, which was supposed to be lifeless, he was staring at he 'you did this' he mumbled 'YOU!'

* * *

She jumped, awakened by her nightmare. Bellamy was at her side immediately. She was in shock, her knees came quickly to her chest and she began to rock back and forward.

"Clarke?"

She could tell from Bellamy's voice he had no idea what to do and so for the second time she found herself hugging him tightly. This time he didn't hesitate, he lifted her so that she was sitting across his knee and hugged her tightly. She started to cry, the tears rolled down her cheeks and her lungs weren't getting enough oxygen. She started to gasp her head buried in the crook of Bellamy's neck. Her breathing became more steady after 5 minutes. Bellamy's chest rising and falling had a calming effect. She looked up from his chest.

"Sorry."

She mumbled. He looked down his eyes full of sympathy.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He wanted to know but didn't want to push Clarke to hard. She nodded slightly showing she was willing to tell him.

"The night played out again, but-"

She hesitated, thinking Bellamy would believe she was mad.

"Well, Finn opened his eyes and said it was all my fault. That 'I did this'"

She could feel the tears coming to her eyes again. Bellamy wore a confused expression on his face, great now he thought she was crazy too.

"Did I ever tell you about the hallucinations I had that day we went on the day trip?"

She shook her head.

"Well when I went to get air, I saw Jaha with a wound in his stomach and other people I'd never seen before. The ones that were floated because of me. I imagined Jaha beating me, it felt so real Clarke I was terrified. The dreams never leave, I still see those people now. But I do dream about other things, like that party we had for unity day and my mother. I dream about her a lot. Her death sometimes, but mostly the good memories, that I have to hold on to. Her telling me stories before I went to bed, and helping me with homework. You know nice memories. You have to remember them."

He smiled down at her.

"I didn't know him that long I don't have to many memories with him."

She was still on his knee but it was comfortable.

"I'm sure you have some, what about that first time you, him, Jasper, Monty and Octavia went to find mount weather. I thought you told me something about a deer, it had two heads or something."

She smiled at the memory, the animal was so strange. Suddenly the whole day came back to her.

"That was a good day."

"But obviously not as good as the day trip we had."

He teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Obviously."

She laughed. Bellamy pulled the blanket over her.

"It's only 4, what about trying to sleep?"

He didn't want to push her. If she wanted to stay up he would stay up too.

"Ok, sleep sounds good."

She mumbled. She was going to get off his knee but it felt safe. So Clarke fell asleep in his arms. This time she didn't dream about Finns death but instead the day they saw the deer and the day they went to find Jasper and he pulled her into the water. She had to hold on to the good memories. After all it was all she had left.

* * *

** So I had ended this rather quickly before but yesterday there was an accident and my sister's friend passed away. It was a shock cause he was only 21 and it was a terrible way to pass. Anyway her and his ex girlfriend were at our house last night and they were talking about all the good memories they had and how they have to hold onto them, I thought it was a nice idea so I added it in. **

**It will probably be a while before I update this cause I have exams next week and I'm supposed to be revising(It's not going well). **

**Thank you for all the comments and follows it means the world to me :)**


End file.
